Blue, Blue Brother (Ciphercest)
by Bad-Ends
Summary: Porque eras azul, Will. Siempre lo fuiste, tanto por dentro, como por fuera. Desde que naciste, hasta el día de tu muerte. Donde me abandonaste.
1. Prólogo (0)

Nada dura para siempre, y la felicidad de los tres hermanos Cipher no era una excepción.

Se suponía que iba a ser una revisión normal. Le dirían que estaba todo en orden y podría volver con sus hermanos, pero la realidad siempre suele ser muy diferente a las expectativas de futuro humanas.

Le detectaron cáncer de páncreas, y todo se le vino encima.

Ocultó la noticia a sus familiares, fingiendo que estaba bien mientras él mismo intentaba asimilar aquello. No tenían suficiente dinero para pagar un tratamiento y lo último que quería era que sus hermanos se arruinasen tratando de salvar su vida. Una vida que ya no podía ser salvada.

Cuando los síntomas más avanzados como las náuseas, vómitos y el color amarillento de la piel junto con el picazón aparecieron, no tuvo más remedio que soltar la verdad.

De entre sus labios se escapaban las dolorosas palabras que impactaban contra el rubio y el pelirrojo. El primero, le miraba sin expresión mientras que el otro se llevaba las manos al rostro, sentándose en una silla que había por allí cerca. A partir de aquel día, no pudo volver a mirarles a los ojos.

Yaciendo en una cama de hospital y esperando a la muerte, Will escuchaba de fondo el rítmico pitido que indicaba que aún seguía vivo, aunque dudaba escuchar aquel extraño sonido mucho más. Poco tiempo le quedaba ya.

Su vista azulada viró hasta la puerta de su habitación, donde uno de sus hermanos asomaba la cabeza y brindándole una triste sonrisa que él mismo le devolvió con el mismo ánimo.

-Hola, Bill.


	2. Flores Azules (1)

Iba a verle cada día. Desde el principio hasta el fin de las horas de visita.

Entraba y salia con la misma expresión de melancolía y muerte, siempre con una ramo de flores distinto.

Pero azules. Siempre azules, como la persona que iba a visitar.


	3. Morir solo (2)

Su hermano mayor, Phill, había atendido sus peticiones.

Ya no iba a verle.

Ya no podía verle deteriorarse.

Ya no podía verle morir a cada segundo que pasaba.

Pero Bill simplemente se había negado a abandonarle. No sería tan cobarde de abandonarle y dejarle muriendo solo, con la única compañía del dolor que empezaba a invadirle.


	4. Lágrimas (3)

-Vete, por favor Bill -le habló con la voz cortaba y las lágrimas empañando sus ojos azules como zafiros. Las más hermosos jamás vistos, según el rubio-. No quiero que me recuerdes así. No así.

El acompañante apretó el agarre que mantenía en las manos de su hermano, pequeñas y finas, ahora huesuda que podía describir al peliazul como si de una descripción se tratase.

La falta de apetito empezaba a ser más que presente. Su cuerpo entero empezaba a estar esquelético y de aspecto de cristal. Tan frágil como los ánimos del afectado.

Bill no pudo responder. Hiciese lo que hiciese, no podía recoger aquel llanto que empezaba a descender por las mejillas sin color de William.


	5. Absorber la muerte (4)

Bill cambiaba las flores marchitas, como cada día, mirando de vez en cuando de reojo a Will, quien se encontraba mirando al techo, con aspecto lúgubre.

-¿Por qué crees que mueren tan rápido? -preguntó de la nada el enfermo en apenas un susurro.

-Puede que te vean triste y quieran hacerte compañía -habló el rubio tirando las flores marchitas. Casi tan muertas como su hermano.

-O puede que me quieran acompañar en la muerte -añadió, pesimista.

Aunque Bill se obliga a a pensar que las flores absorbían la muerte que se cernía sobre el azulado, alargando su tiempo juntos, pero también su dolor.


	6. Sueños y cadáveres (5)

Sus ojos dorados se apartaron de las hojas que leía para acabar posándose en su hermano, quien yacía en la cama, durmiendo.

En otras ocasiones, habría pensado en lo bonito que se veía durmiendo, sin que su rostro reflejase ningún problema y solo mostrase la paz con la que dormía.

Mas, en aquellos instantes, lo único que veía y pensaba Bill, era en que así sería como le vería por última vez.


End file.
